Zootopia x Miraculous
by Julycati
Summary: What if Judy and Nick were humans living in the same universe as in Miraculous and they suddenly become the heroes of Paris? They realise that life holds many surprises for insurers and reinsurers and they have to learn how to overcome all the difficulties. Because sometimes you have to look twice, for nothing is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo... I have been writing this FF for a long time and I actually already uploaded it on Wattpad (user/Einhorncupcakex) but in German. I kinda felt like translating it into English because I wanted to see, if I could reach more people like this. xD... If so, I'll translate more chapters. So, English is _not _my native language. Please don't judge me, if I do mistakes. English is one of my best school subjects, but I'm still not perfect. I'm learning! Maybe I have to say that I had a teensy-weensy bit of Inspiration for this FF (: ... Maybe you already saw there is a familiar FF like mine, but it has just one chapter and I loved the idea sooo much, I had to write it. Of course, most of it is my work. Judy is going to get a bunny Miraculous and Nick will get a fox Miraculous.

I hope you enjoy...

* * *

"Hello Judy, I'm Lappy, your Kwami!"

With this single, _harmless_ sentence, the possibly messiest disaster has begun which Judy wasn't even able to imagine in her craziest and most abstract dreams. And _she_ has a big and wanton imagination.

She did **not** expect things to be like that. Not like it is already tough enough to manage a life with ten sisters and brothers under one roof as the oldest sister, to survive high school calmly, to be surrounded of idiots everyday and much more which she ran out of steam, she was now supposed to be a superhero?!

Judy did not understand why a speaking and flying, too big insect with bunny ears was suddenly flying in front of her face, after it flew out of this box. She thought, she had lost her mind.

Did she really have to look for a therapist now? But she was only 16 years old...

And yes, It's right that I'm going like a bull at a gate, but let me explain. It's a quite amusing story.

Judy's a girl in eleventh grade, who has to- or so she thinks- keep her reputation as a valedictorian. No joke, having a B- makes her cry. She's living with her parents, six brothers and four sisters, who are at least one year younger than her in a not _very_ big house. Fortunately she has, as the oldest and therefore the most privileged sister, the big room under the roof and a balcony.

But there are many things that she doesn't get. For example: Why do you voluntarily get **eleven** unnerving kids?!

It wasn't even like her parents were outraging rich- no, they were farmers and owners of a supermarket.

And that was a reason why she was surrounded of idiots everyday. In her class she's, beside the grind and the latecomer, the farmer girl.

Grind, latecomer- weird combination? Yes.

Judy's extremely optimistic, enthusiastic, cheerful, kind-hearted, but she was also a little bit clumsy. Well, meanwhile she was treated normally by her classmates, because she was very confident.

Judy's a master at overcoming everyday life, but right now everything is falling apart. Her day has begun like every time:

_Dead silence in English class. Everyone was busy with their exercises and were writing on their tablets. Only Judy was staring in front of her. The sun, which felt warm on her skin, was shining on the readhead on which her eyes were stick on. His strands glowed gingerly in the sunlight and the sight was putting her into a trance._

It was just about no one else than Nick Wilde. How he managed to burn himself into her heart was a mystery to Judy.

Glances and sayings were sufficient enough for her to make her heart pound.

_She swayed her pen in her fingers and had her head put in her other hand. Suddenly her pen fell on the ground and rolled right beside Nicks feet. As she was about to pick it up, his hand touched hers. And when he turned his head to her, her heart missed a beat and her face blushed. His green eyes met her violet eyes. His lips formed a waggish smile, which always drove her crazy._

This was possibly the moment when she was sure, she was shoot hardly with Cupid's arrow. Though he didn't pick up the pen as theatrically, but it was enough for her anyways. Since last year she has fallen head over heels for him. But he was just so _damn_ good looking.

He was the girls crush at her school. Many girls, just like her, were hopelessly submitted to his charm. _But how could you help it with that mysterious, sassy, exciting, clever manner?_

_Her eyes were shining like amethysts and his like emeralds, got lost in each other and became one. His mischievous grin became a soft smile, as he handed the pen to her, also approaching her head. At that very moment every classmate disappeared. When she felt his warm breath on her lips, she could feel a firework in her belly. He reduced the distance between them and stopped when their noses touched and whispered: "Judy, you gotta go to school."_

_What?!, _she thought. _What on earth?! _Her sight was getting fuzzy and suddenly everything began to shake, when someone screamed in her ear again:** "JUDY, JUDY! SCHOOL, SCHOOL! YOU GOTTA GO TO SCHOOL!"**

She teared open her eyes and caught the love crusher who took her from the possibly most wonderful dream- his little brother, Sammy, jumping like a nutcase on her bed. She sat jerkily up throwing a glance at her alarm clock displaying only 6 o' clock.

"**SAMMY, I DON'T HAVE TO GET UP YET!**", she yelled at him sounding so furiously, threateningly and deadly like never before, whereas the little troublemaker jumped giggling around her room.

When it's about Nick and her, it's going beyond a joke.

"I know, hihihi.", he laughed mischievously while Judy threw a pillow after him.

"How often did I say that, huh? Stop barging in my room without permission! Now, back off, you little jerk!", she beefed relentlessly, but when she noticed that the last sentence was a huge mistake, the little boy already started to shape his mouth to a moue. Tears formed in his eyes and Judy's anger flew away but before she could respond anything else, Sammy stormed out of the room crashing the hatch down.

Sighing she threw herself in her bed, but she wasn't granted peace this morning.

"**Judy Hopps, young Lady, you weren't supposed to scream at your little brothers like that!**", her mother shouted and the girl moaned annoyed. Of course, the lil' Sam peached against her crying.

"I**f he's waking me up one and a half hours too early, he is to blame for it, mum**!", she yelled back raising her head after letting it fall down.

"**Don't be so naughty, young lady, next time you gotta take the consequences. Huh, the big room? You wanna keep it, don't ya? Apologize to your brother**."

_Oh, for sure. Defending yourself and saying the truth is always naughty. Gross exaggerating and threat is always a great answer._

_Possibly, being the oldest sister doesn't always mean being so privileged._

Judy stamped scrawling downstairs facing her annoyed mother and his sensitive brother who pouted stubbornly crossing his arms and staring at the ground.

Morosely she looked at her mother, who stepped her foot on the ground. Judy took a deep breath and turned towards the hardheaded brother.

"I. Am. _Sorry_.", she said slowly and monotonously and waited for her mother to be satisfied and give her peace.

The boy started to grin and showed his tongue. Ignoring that she looked at him irritated and wanted to know: „Why are you even awake? To terrorise innocent sisters?"

"Yeahh. And because I already went to bed yesterday at seven o'clock. Besides at this time in the morning the best shows are on TV! I was _so_ tired. And now I'm brightly awake!", he answered before running cheerfully to the TV to switch on his favourite show.

_Indeed_. She could feel it on her own body.

She went back to her room dropping herself on her bed again after she walked the stairs up which were connected to her bed. Well, now she will never know if Prince Charming would've kissed her.

Like already said- an unmitigated normal morning.

At least there was one good thing: She could get ready earlier and could walk out of the house punctually, before the chaos would really take its course and Judy's other sisters and brothers would get up. Today was Monday- the messiest day of all.

Already half an hour before school starts she walked out of the house and by that her morning was a little bit more calm.

She walked through the little supermarket in the street floor. There they sold fresh vegetables and fruits, which her parents, theirselves, harvested. Her father threw an apple in Judy's hand and winked at her before she left the house smiling and rolling her eyes.

That was something that could always bring her down- she could go to school without having to hurry. She enjoyed the harmony of nature, every moment of silence and peace she was given. For a moment she closed her eyes feeling the wind playing with her silver blond, long hair. And once she opened them again, she saw Paris whose streets were painted of all the beautiful colors of fall.

This year fall was early. Summer holidays have been only a week ago and there were already leaves flying around. But it was okay for Judy, for she thought this was the most beautiful season.

She inhaled the fresh air and buried her hands in her fluffy jacket, enjoying the busy and energetic life on the streets of the capital city.

As soon as she plumped down on her seat next to her best friend Jenna, she cried about his annoying brother. Jenna as an only child couldn't comprehend the situation very well. But most importantly, Judy didn't miss the part with her _wonderful_ dream and fell into rapture again, which she had to stop, as the aforesaid person entered the room.

Suddenly both fell into silence and stared at him in a baffled manner. But he didn't even notice and walked yawningly to his seat. Both of his hands stuck in his dark green hoodie. Judy would have loved to never look away from those ruffled hair and green eyes, if it had not been for Jenna who nudged her with her elbow, as he sat right in front of her. "You couldn't do it more obviously!", she whispered warningly.

Jenna was already used to her endless sweet talk and rapture. _Nick here, Nick there..._

Meanwhile she almost entirely stopped listening, which Judy didn't really care about because she didn't expect any answers and she had a verbal diarrhoea. Sometimes it was like she was talking to herself.

She grinned innocently at her friend and decided to go on _cautiously_. "I don't know, Jenna, it's so frustrating and pathetic...", she fussed desperately. It was almost obvious, that this wouldn't end well, but her hopes just wouldn't admit that. _Why do we fall in love!? _In 90 percent of all cases such things end painfully anyways.

"You don't say.", Jenna sighed and arched an eyebrow at her.

"Who's frustrating and pathetic?", Finn suddenly asked, Nick's best friend sitting next to him and in front of Jenna.

"No one!", Judy yelled. For a long time already, Finn had no doubts anymore about the fact that she was crazy, but Judy could never ever risk that he finds out about her feelings, for he was instantly connected to Nick.

"Finn, girl conversations. You don't have to understand.", Jenna told her boyfriend. Yes, her _boyfriend_. Because contrary to Judy she was luckier when it comes to love.

They smiled at each other and Judy felt a stitch in her heart watching them. She wanted to experience that, too. She let her gaze wander to the readhead again. _Nick Wilde- so close, yet so far away._

When he sat in front of her at the beginning of the school year, Judy was overjoyed.

Unbelievable- did she seriously fall in love with him this intensely, when he picked up a stupid pen for her? Not exactly. Right at this moment the disaster took its course. She has always loved his smile and Judy and Nick used to tease each other occasionally. She didn't know what it was, nor why he did this, or if he even treated more girls like this. But don't they say: "Teasing is a sign of affection?" It was confusing. They didn't talk too often to be proper friends, but they talked too often be just classmates. It was very complicated. At least this was what Judy thought.

Maybe someone had to rescue her from falling in a very deep hole? Jenna always pressurised her into daring the first step, so she would finally have her answer, but Judy said, she wasn't ready yet. _She will never be._

This thing has been going on since last year and already made her despair really deeply.

But sometimes he was just so distant. There were days, when it seemed like Judy was air to him. Then, he teased her and Judy was happy, but then he was distant again... Why is he like that? Some people thought, he was arrogant, but Judy didn't want to see that. Sometimes he had problems with his father but she did not know more profound informations. It was strange. She wanted to know more about him, but there was this obstacle in her way that she was just a catastrophe when it came to speaking to him. Indeed, he was her only weakness. Nobody else could cause this mess inside her head like the read haired boy.

In the passed time things were not a smooth sailing in Paris. You had the feeling the city was haunted by disaster and delinquents. No one knew, why those things happened, but anyhow you didn't feel as safe as before anymore.

Judy forgot this since it was peaceful for one week, but today anything started again.

She left school one minute ago and waited at a red traffic light, just like many other students, among them Nick. But she didn't give her attention, for he was talking to his pal.

A sudden loud shot made every conversation trail off and people jerked up. They and Judy turned around and immediately she felt the panic deafening her, after which she wasn't able to move anymore. That's because she saw a mad guy, pointing with his gun aimlessly at random people.

Humans started to scream and she felt utterly helpless in the situation, because as everyone started to escape, she kept standing there watching anxiously the scenario. He was at least 50 meters away from her. Should she stay there and be inconspicuous? Or flee? What if he captured her? Judy didn't want to die! She had her whole life in front of her!

And when the man directly turned to her und looked daggers into her eyes, she had the feeling her end was very close. She saw something she's never seen before. It seemed like his eyes flashed redly.

Then someone stirred her from her nightmare and pulled her, grabbing her wrist, around the corner, yelling: "Judy!"

When they stood, she suddenly recognised Nick, who turned worryingly to her. "What is it, why're you not moving?", he wanted to know and his sparkling green eyes stared into hers.

"I don't k-know, I...", she stammered and her eyes glanced panically around. "Look at me.", he demanded, which she did. "You gotta run very fast home. The man won't see you if you go this way. But there's no time to lose!" He pointed at a detour Judy had to take now, but there she was safe. "Alright?"

Judy nodded heavily, looked at him for one more moment, then started to run. Luckily, she was very fast (and the fasted in sports class).

Even though the coast was clear now, she ran, she ran faster than she ever did in her life, struggling not to stumble over some pile of leaves or get hit by a car. She slammed the door shut behind her, gasping for breath and having her heart in her mouth.

Then she stormed up into her room and looked through her window. There was even a helicopter and police officers looking for the madman. She already imagined the worst scenarios in her mind. Probably if Nick didn't pull her around the corner, she wouldn't be here anymore. It made her eyes fill up with tears. She has never panicked like this. By the way, was Nick still out there?

_Oh, Gosh, please let him be okay!_

Or Jenna or her other friends? _Are they fine_? What if the police can't handle the situation and the guy escapes? Why are those things happening?

She prayed this disaster would end as soon as possible and slid down the wall until she sat on the ground.

Then, as if by magic a box fell onto her head. First, she thought this was a pillow falling down from her bed, but it was too hard to be a pillow.

"Ouch!", she shouted annoyed und rubbed the spot. _This is gonna be a bump..._

After she looked at the box, she noticed a strange black casket with odd red Chinese ideographs. Judy was more than just confused. Where did it come from? She couldn't remember putting it in her room, especially not on her bed.

Perhaps it was just some annoying sibling playing a prank on her.

Convinced of that, she looked, only to see... nothing and nobody.

Her eyes glanced at the box again, slowly approaching it. She was too curious not to look what was in that box.

Hesitantly she opened the mysterious casket, after which she fell on the ground revealing a cry, when she was dazzled with a glaring light. She was sure to be blind now but after she opened her eyes, a tiny creature was floating in front of her nose.

,,Hello Judy, I'm Lappy, your Kwami!"


	2. Chapter 2

Judy couldn't help but scream as she saw this odd insect. No, that is not an insect. Rat? No, rats don't fly.

Besides, no rat had bunny ears, a bunny tail and couldn't speak either. But it was grey and white. A bunny? No, this didn't make any sense,

She was sure she _just_ lost her mind.

"There's no need to scream, Judy! Don't be concerned!", it said sounding feminine.

"What are you and how do you know my name?!", Judy asked in bewilderment.

"Like I said. I'm a Kwami. My name is Lappy."

"Kwa... What?!"

Judy was certain she had seen many things, but this was beyond strange. In the end, she just hit herself over the head a couple of times trying to wake herself up.

"No, Judy, this is not a dream! I'm serious! Let me explain. There are terrible things going on out there caused by an evil power and you're the only one to stop it!"

She stared at _Lappy _in dismay. There was a huge question mark in her head and it repeated endlessly in her mind: "Why!?"

Nicks day couldn't be worse. First, his reverent father threatened him with taking him from school- as very often- and let him be home educated by Karina, Alexander's (his father) assistant, because apparently he was elsewhere with his head.

Until the age of 13 he was home educated, until he was able to convince his father to let him go to school like a normal boy his age.

The daily stress at school, the insomnia, the strict teachers were nothing compared to what his father demanded him to do.

24 hours, seven days a week, 31 days a month and 365 days a year seeing nothing else than the same four walls, can **sicken** you someday.

Since his mother died, and it's clear that it's hard for the family to cope with it, but is it really necessary to take such _mad_ measures? They were rich because of Alexander's business, so they lived in a villa and since the day his mother didn't come home as normally, everything has changed. Alexander couldn't be more distant to his son. Every day, he crawled away in his office.

Occasionally he put hisself in appearance when he went to the toilet, for example. His food, which he let Karina bring, was eaten in his office, despite their huge dining room. Sometimes their dining table was served as a conference table. He went to bed early and slept until noon, when Nick was already at school. Until now he's been in his office twice. Twice he snuck into his room, because he got the feeling like he was hiding something in there.

He still doesn't know, what has happened exactly to his mother, but Alexander does. But he could never bring himself to tell Nick and every time Nick asked, he got angry, so he gave up. Sometimes the uncertain is better than the truth, and maybe this was the reason why his father changed at one go. The man wanted to 'protect' his son. He didn't know. Perhaps he'll understand one day.

But since he had Finn as his best friend, he's doing a lot better. To have contact with the outside world distracted him and made him happy, it rescued him from his worries. It was the most effective medicine and if his father took this away from him again, he would be very unhappy. Nevertheless, letting other people into his life was still very hard for him. He loved his mother. Then she was gone. Just like this.

He knows, the more people you let into your life, the more people can let you down, like his mum.

That's why his other friendships are rather superficial, but he's grateful for them.

Be that as it may, his father claimed, he'd meet too often with Finn and school wasn't first in his line. Though that wasn't true, he threatened him with letting him be home educated again. Then he left the house in a bad mood and concerned. Then, a crazy madman terrorised Paris, in which he probably nearly got killed, but he had to bring his classmate to mind before **she** got killed, though he was on the edge of his nerves. Now, _finally_, he was between his stuffy four walls again.

As he got home, he discovered this strange box and as soon as he opened it- to crown it all- he was sure, he had also lost his mind.

"I'm Vixx. A Kwami. And when you give me blueberries, I'll be happy.", the tiny reddish morose fox kwami said.

"Yeah... Give me a sec and I'll call the pest controller and maybe a therapist.", Nick answered not really convinced and ready to tap a number on his phone.

"Nick! Now you're going nuts, I'm serious.", the little one contradicted flying in front of his nose.

Nick looked into his eyes for a couple of seconds, which were also green. Then he gluttonously added: "Come on, give me blueberries!"

Moaning, the redhead stood up from his sofa, tearing his already messy hair and paced stressfully in his big room.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You're a..."

"Kwami! How many times do you want me to repeat this?!"

"Kwami? Okay. And your name is Vixx. And apparently you lend me powers.", he summarised confused, even though he didn't know what he was talking about, himself

"Yep."

"Fine and who tells me I haven't completely lost my mind?", he wanted to know, gesticulating frantically.

"If so, you'd see anything twice now.", Vixx marbled, very sure of hisself, and looked for something to eat in his room.

"No, then I'd be wasted.", Nick corrected him distrustfully, following him.

"It's the same, man! Come on, just believe me. Listen: You're officially the holder of the fox miraculous. Foxes are magic creatures in Chinese mythology. They are beautiful and clever- just like me- and also shifty. This is your power: Deception. You can make yourself invisible. And can you see the chaos out there? You're going to fix this.", the Kwami explained, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, but Nick still didn't understand how, why, what, but most importantly, _**why**_.

"Me? Why me?!"

"Because you were chosen, don't you get it?", the little fox tried to explain once again. But no matter how often he tried to get this thing in his head, it just wouldn't get into his mind.

"This is out my depth, Lappy! I'd rather compound this disaster and I really am afraid. Besides, the police already takes care of it!", Judy desperately tried to tell the bunny kwami looking out of the window. She was still very confused. When should she ever come to terms with this?

"No, it's not. The police officers could never replace a superhero. Don't you realise that the police cannot cope with the situation and there's one catastrophe happening after the other? You're the only one to put a stop to it. You weren't chosen for no reason. You're the fastest in sports class. Every evening you put a brother or sister to their beds. You settle a dispute of them very often. You hate conflicts and injustice, you want peace in the world and one day become a police officer, right?", Lappy listed, trying to encourage her and Judy looked into her eyes, which also were violet just like hers.

"H-How do you know that?", she probed in astonishment.

"I'm a magic creature.", she explained winking at her and flew to the necklace, which was in the box, to give it to Judy.

"You're now the holder of the bunny Miraculous." The girl looked at the silver necklace with the moon pendant in her hand, while the kwami told her anything, "Before you're able to understand, what's your superpower, I have to explain something: Bunnies stand for moon animals, intuition, transformation and flexibility and when they appear as power animals, the moon principe is the most decisive power. That's your superpower: You have to reflect about a solution. And where your reflexion leads to will be the answer of your problem. Trust me, you'll understand what you have to do. Your power can only be used once. But be careful, because if you used it, there are only a few minutes left before you transform back and your identity has to remain a secret!", Lappy exemplified. Judy couldn't deny the fact that she thought this was very interesting.

She put the necklace around her neck and glanced at the mirror.

The things the little creature told her couldn't be just a lie. She had to do something. Apparently the fate of Paris was in her hands. It was true, she wanted to fight crime later, but it would be nice if it wasn't a psychologically disturbed guy for the start. After all she didn't know what he was capable of.

"Besides, your partner is going to help you."

"Partner? What Partner...?"

"You will see. Trust me. Trust yourself.", Lappy interrupted and looked calmly into her eyes.

_Trust yourself._

Watching her reflexion she clenched her fists.

After Nick brought his new little friend a bowl of blueberries, Vixx told him everything he needed to know. Even though he wasn't quite groping around in the dark anymore, he still didn't know what he was getting involved in.

Vixx devoured a blueberry after another and Nick couldn't believe how much fit into his only ten centimetres big body. The food disappeared in him like in a black hole.

Nick was strong, tall and clever and combined with his new powers, he'd be even stronger.

Of course, he had a good heart. That's why he was chosen in the first place. Additionally, he was interested in superhero stuff.

"Ugh, hurry up.", his Kwami nitpicked, while Nick pulled hesitantly on his new magical ring. In these single ten minutes he knew Vixx, he learned that he was a _little_ grumpy, very convinced of himself, naughty, gluttonous and clever.

Though, he was annoyed at him, he had to confess that much of his character reminded him of Nick, himself.

"The longer you wait, the more difficult it is to fix this chaos."

"Yeah, calm down!" He was uncertain, what kind of crazy things were going on, if this wasn't out of his depth, nor he actually wanted to do this. But it seemed like he had no other choice and he had to be reconciled to his fate. Ne nervously ruffled his hair and clenched his teeth. One more time he threw a glance out of the window. What if something happened to _him_?

But he tried to pull hisself together and he had to plunge into the adventure. Perhaps, he could make himself a better impression about all this? "And now?", Nick asked a little morosely.

"And now...", Vixx started mysteriously and flew over to the boy. "You say, transform me."

"Everything understood?", Lappy asked joyfully, but contrary to Lappy Judy was extremely nervous and felt like she had dyspnoea.

"Uh-huh, guess so."

_No. Not really. Not __**at all**__. _Her heart was in her mouth and she felt sick_. I don't think I'm supposed to feel like this in order to be a superhero._

"Hey, Judy. You'll do great, I promise!", the little bunny said and she smiled gratefully and felt a little bit calmer.

The girl inhaled deeply, before saying the words which Lappy taught her: "Transform me."

A grey tight costume spread over her body, after Lappy was drawn into her moon pendant. It felt comfortable on her skin and was still robust. The costume dissolved whitely at her hands and her feet. A grey mask, which was supposed to protect her identity, was placed on a part of her face. She looked familiar to a bunny: Additionally, she got bunny ears and a tail.

She expected to look pathetic now, but once she looked at herself in the mirror it didn't look bad. She liked it.

Despite the sudden confidence, she still felt anxious and didn't know what she was getting involved with. But it was too late now.

She climbed onto her balcony, trying to look at the scenario. Apparently, the man was _still_ not captured. In spite of her bad thoughts, she tried to do as her kwami demanded. Though she was still confused.

The life's of innocent people, maybe people who were dear to her heart, were at stake if she didn't act now. She couldn't allow that.

She snatched at her waist. Lappy provided her a jojo, which was supposed to help her fight her enemies.

First, she practiced a little bit and swirled it around, until she threw it far away. Then, it anchored a street lamp. She powerfully drew it closer to herself. When she flew screaming through the air, she literally plunged into the adventure. After all she never expected to land safely on both of her legs- especially not Judy who always bumped her waist on a random counter. As she stood on a roof she tensely looked around, until she realised it was useless. By the way, where was this partner Lappy has spoken of?

She again swirled her jojo around while scouting for the other hero. Then, right on cue, he appeared in a red and black fox costume as he landed right behind Judy skilfully on his feet.

She attentively looked at him until he also noticed her. His red costume dissolved blackly at his hand and his feet. The mysterious boy had a black mask spread on a part of his face, emerald green eyes, a magnificent fox tail and also fox ears. His ginger hair dissolved in a brown colour and was slightly swept back.

But his reaction wasn't as she expected. "You?"

"You? Me?", Judy insecurely replied raising an eyebrow, while Nick scrutinised her unaffectedly, also crossing his arms.

"I was supposed to fight that baddie with _you_?"

His condescending manner of accentuating the word '_you' _slightly hurt her, he judged her without knowing her. He instantly branded her as _weak_ just because of her look and her height. She knew it even though he didn't say it. _Unbelievable, what a jerk._

She acted as if she didn't care. "Well, alright then, I assume you're the hero of the nation, Robin Hood.", she commented, reflecting his scornful glance.

"Well, maybe not... _yet_.", he answered looking thoughtfully up while Judy rolled her eyes.

"Then, who do you think you are being so prejudiced against me?!", she hissed angrily. Yes, maybe, she didn't know how to save Paris from this disaster _yet, _but he was at the same level as her, so he had no right to be such an idiot.

"No one's being prejudiced, cotton tail."

COTTON T-

Judy ripped her eyes open and glared at him.

_OH, WOW!_

She tried to get rid of this negative energy by shaking her head turning away from him.

_Maybe, just this single time and never again. _She knew she had to play in a team with this guy. But first he had to stop to act like a completely...-

"Look, _fox, _wether we like it or not, we have to dispose of this chaos together.", she said and let her gaze wander around the city keeping cave for the madman. "But that isn't possible when we're going for each other's throat!" She turned to him again, looking seriously into his eyes.

Luckily, his arrogant facial expression disappeared. "Fine. What you're saying may be true, Carrots."

"Who are you calling 'Carrots'!?", she asked exasperated and the corners of his mouth slightly twitched up. "If you're not telling me your name, I can only call you by puerile nicknames.", he answered, carelessly shrugging his shoulders.

"But we're not allowed to reveal our true identity. Didn't your Kwami tell you this?", she said letting her arms fall down.

"Oh, I see...", he whispered to himself and started reflecting. He then snapped as he got an idea. "Ginger. Call me Ginger."

"And you're calling me Lapina.", she demanded after she also reflected for a moment. "And _not '_cotton tail', 'Carrots' or anything else." She pointed her finger at him, but before Ginger was able to say anything, they heard a loud shout caused by the baddie.

"He snapping at our heels!", she shouted after they were brought back to reality and the troublemaker was suddenly right behind them. Nick shrugged and started to swirl his baton like a shield. The guy was dressed like a normal citizen. Jeans, white shirt, but there was something about his eyes. Something that Judy already recognised, when he glared at her in that terrible manner. His eyes were flashing _redly._

Perhaps it was because Judy was able to see him better from close up or she became more _intuitive _because of her new powers. And added to that, she was definitely less afraid than she was earlier.

Judy did as Ginger and spun her jojo fast, while the man approached them, snarling. He rather acted like an _animal_ than like a human.

The heroes were still confused, because they have _never _fought a criminal, so they just walked backwards.

"Hey, pal, what's your problem, exactly?", the redhead wanted to know cautiously and smiled halfhearted.

The strange man didn't reply and kept on gazing at them, before he started to brandish with his gun. Judy didn't waste any second and hit it out of his hand by using her jojo.

"Great move, bunny!", Ginger praised and Lapina slightly rolled her eyes. "Lapina!", she corrected.

But somehow she was surprised by herself.

"We... We gotta deliver him to the police officers. I-I assume.", she stammered insecurely. What else was supposed to be their job? They capture the madman and the police officers carry out the rest. Right?

"Oh, I would've never thought of this, dumb bunny.", Nick said scornfully and that's when he suddenly overpowered the man. He took him by his arms, twisted them, so the villain shrieked with pain.

Judy perplexedly watched it and let her arms fall down. Right in the next moment, police officers appeared who also watched the scenario.

Nick dragged the guy to them and then he was arrested and sat in the police car. Meanwhile Lapina didn't move. She did _nothing_.

_That... That's it? And I barely did something?_

"Hey, thank you! But who are you?", a policeman shouted to the red hero, when he was about to leave.

"Oh, that's not important.", he said cavalierly .

"Were you bitten by a radioactive fox or something?", the man joked, after which Nick laughed.

"Funny idea, but I gotta go now." Without waiting for an answer, he already hit the road by extending his baton and he jumped skilfully above the roofs of Paris, disappearing from Judy's sight.

"Will you show up more often?", the policeman shouted after him, but he didn't get an answer.

He totally ignored Judy. She was baffled. _That's __**it**__?! _It was that simple but still Judy didn't do _anything. _Lapina was no hero, at least that's how she felt. Ginger was it. Maybe she was really _dumb_. Maybe his words and his prejudices against her _were_ justifiable.

Despite she got those impressing new powers, she didn't feel good enough anyways. Very useless. She merely stood there for a while as the police car drove away.

And she also had to hit her road and she jumped back onto her balcony. "Transform me back.", she said as she was in her room again.

She felt _strange. _She has expected _more. _But somehow not. Somehow she's disappointed. Somehow she isn't.

Her eyebrows slightly pulled together, she stared into space as her kwami was already flying excitedly in front of her nose.

"And?!l

Judy looked up. "How was it?", she asked her enthusiastically. _No clue, I didn't do anything!_

"How it was? I don't know! This wasn't how I expected it!", she answered and dragged her shoulders to her ears. "I imagined fighting crime _a little_ bit more exciting. With more action, ugh, I don't know..." Judy plumped onto her chair. Maybe all those superhero movies exaggerated the deception of how it was in real life and she had too unrealistic imaginations. First, she didn't want to fight at all but then, when she was fine with it, she was disappointed.

"But Judy, isn't it exciting enough to put criminals behind the bars?", the kwami asked sadly.

"No clue, I didn't do anything!", she replied sourly raising her arms.

She had hit a weapon out of his hand. _Wow._

"What?", Lappy asked irritated.

"That _Ginger_ did anything.", she said and switched on the news channel on her computer. "Luckily, no persons were injured, though the 28 years old man has shot several times with his weapon. He was arrested, but police officers mentioned an unknown boy in a fox costume who helped him capturing the criminal. He didn't tell his name and disappeared. Are we going to see him again?", the news lady reported to the camera.

"Great. What's all this for anyways? I'm useless for Paris. You have to choose someone else to give the miraculous!" She turned to Lappy in her swivel chair.

"But no! We are never wrong, you're the right one for this job. That was only the first time and no one can be perfect.", the bunny contradicted determinedly.

"And Ginger? He instantly had him and then the whole thing was settled.", Judy explained sceptically.

"Maybe be was just a beginner scoundrel."

Judy was distrustful anyways.

"**That **was terribly simple. I mean, what?! To hire _superhero's _for a job like this is utterly pathetic. Seriously? And I don't even paid for this.", Nick sullenly grizzled. He paced exasperatedly in his room while Vixx watched him in a bored way.

"Stop complaining. I guarantee, next time it won't be this easy for you.", he replied rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and that _Lapina_. What did she do, nothing!", Nick told him and looked at Vixx as if it was his fault.

"Hey, don't be so condescending! Lapina is an excellent fighter."

"Did you see her, or what?", the redhead said scornfully arching a brow.

"No, you fool! But since you got your Miraculous for a couple of minutes, whereas I have lived for ages and I do know what she has already achieved, I know much better than you do! The Second World War, y'know, **she** was the one to end it.", he explained defending the holder of Lappy. The kwami existed for ages and they've always been allocated to other humans, for sake of society.

Nick didn't understand but turned around. He still wasn't able to form an opinion about all this. He was never asked, if he wanted to be a hero. Honestly, he didn't even know, if he wanted to go on like this. Sighing he plumped onto his sofa. _And this kwami... Is he going to get on my nerves forever?_

_What's all this then? Why does this happen?_

_Why does this happen to __**me**__? What is special about ME?_


	3. Chapter 3

'_Trust me', 'trust yourself', 'plunge into the adventure', 'you were chosen','it'll buff out', 'it'll be the time of your life', 'it'll be fun'..._

Judy tried to tell herself the words which Lappy had told her, even though she didn't have fun and did NOT have the time of her life.

Though she still didn't feel like she was made for that superhero business, there was an alarm again. But at one thing her kwami was right: Today's villain was _tough_.

He interrupted Judys sleep and then Lappy insisted on her to stand up in the middle of the night to stop him, HOWEVER. Judys intuition told her that the baddie was on the Eiffel Tower.

_John Smith, 42 years old, he's Math- and English teacher, has two children and a wife. No motives._

No motives again! What was wrong with the citizens?

Judy brandished her jojo to the Eiffel Tower and plunged herself into the uncertain.

Within two minutes she was there and looked around. No one was there. No civilians, nor that John guy. She inhaled the cool fall air as a deep voice suddenly pealed out behind her. "Well, well, well. Look who lolloped along. I have expected you, Lapina."

She jerkily turned around. Once again he looked like a harmless man. But those eyes, glaring evilly and aggressively, said something else. Judy widened her eyes in astonishment. "How do you know me?"

Only Ginger and her kwami knew about her. And anyways, wasn't Ginger the new hero of Paris while Lapina was still unnoticed?

"I just know it.", he said shrugging his shoulders and grinned evilly at her, after which Lapina clenched her fists.

What were his plans? Lappy told her something about an evil power, but Judy didn't quite understand her.

Lapina wanted to look determined, fearless and brave, as it should be for a hero. She hid her nervousness and also her exploding heart. For she did nothing yesterday, she wanted to do something _now _to prove it to her kwami, Ginger, who underestimated her, Paris and herself. She could do it. That magic gave her power.

He suddenly got a tiny bomb from behind his back. Judy gasped and he started to tap something on the screen.

_A bomb. _How was she supposed to stop _that_?!

"What are you going to do with this?!", Judy asked fearfully and instinctively stepped back. She stared at him like she was paralysed and watched every movement of his hands, until he finally came out with it. Apparently, he set up a counter until the bomb was going to explode.

As he was finished, he glanced back at Judys terrified eyes and he slightly pulled up the corners of his mouth and stepped closer. "I have a suggestion for you.", he said mysteriously and Judy stepped back with every time he stepped closer, "I can let this small but sweet bomb blow up and reduce the Eiffel Tower to rubble, unless... you give me your pretty sparkling necklace."

Instantly, she snatched at her pendant. _Her miraculous. _

Infuriated, she glared into his greedy eyes, which only longed for her necklace. She stopped at the fence, shouting, "Never!". His facial expression changed into a furious one. "Dumb bunny."

_I'm doing the right thing._

"Then this disaster won't be my fault, but your's! If you feel like changing your opinion, let me know.", he told her sinisterly before leaving her alone with the bomb.

Looking at it, her panic grew more and more. She had to come up with a plan as fast as possible, unless it's going to be a huge disaster- a disaster she will be blamed for.

Did her loyal fox partner have the mercy to appear?!

With clenched tooth, she stared at the display of the bomb. _One minute and 44 seconds. _She grasped her head in horror. She was put under such massive pressure and the question kept on spinning around her head, "What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?!"

She merely stared at it until the screen showed there was only a minute left. That's when she took the homicidal thing and swung herself off the Eiffel Tower. Among her panic, she had the idea to throw the bomb into the river, because she thought she had no other option left.

She tried to be as fast as possible, but the time got shorter and shorter. She'd have liked to throw that thing as far away from her as possible, but she had to act like a heroine and protect the inhabitants. Fearfully, she whimpered as the screen displayed 15 seconds, but she was almost there. But suddenly, the bowl slipped out of her hand and Judy shouted, "No!" watching it landing onto the railway lines on a bridge.

_That's it. I messed up, _was the only thing Judy thought and the next thing she heard was the bomb exploding, in which Judy flinched. A part of the bridge- destroyed. And, as if it couldn't get any worse, Lapina's ears noticed a train approaching from far away.

_This has got to be a nightmare. The trains going to fall off and humans will go bad!_

Judy would have loved to wake up from that horrible nightmare and have nothing to do with it. But lifes of passengers-and she didn't even want to know how many- were hanging by a thread and anything was up to a dilettante heroine.

Now, she could not leave anything to chance: With the thread of her jojo, she dragged along the mast, until she reached the train, jumped onto it and ran to the other end of the train. Then, she wrapped the thread around the entire train, leaped down to the bottom (not letting go of her jojo) and felt all the beams passing by under her feet. Then, she pulled, she pulled as powerful as she could, trying to make the train stop.

She pulled and moaned extremely arduously. The power in her arms slowly left her and soon her body couldn't take it anymore, but she didn't care, she _had to _stop this 80 tons train with all of her power, with only the power of her dainty body. Though she was much stronger as Lapina, but still, she wasn't strong enough.

Though the train slowed down a little bit, it wasn't enough. 200 meters became 50 and 50 became 20. Two minutes felt like two hours. She couldn't withstand anymore, but she had no choice.

_That's it, _she thought. _I can't do it. _Although she managed to slow down a train about 50 km/h, no matter how astonishing it was, it just wasn't _enough_.

She was good, but she just wasn't good _enough. _

Exhausted and heavily breathing, Judy opened her eyes, using up her last strength and looked. She wanted a miracle to happen. Only 15 meters left... And there her miracle was: A long baton was thrown in front of the train, where it latched between two girders and as the train drove against it, it violently braked and within seconds the train stood right in front of the abyss.

She didn't know what it was, but Judy collapsed breathing heavily. Raising her head, she recognised him: Ginger finally appeared. He watched the scenario in dismay, before he threw a glance at the causer. Waiting, Lapina looked at him and didn't even want to know what he was about to say.

"What happened?!", he asked in outrage, rushing to her.

"A-A new lutanic... he threat-... he th-threatened...", she stammered, struggling for breath. Crossing his arms, he waited for an answer.

After what felt like two minutes, Judy stood on her shaking feet to face Ginger. "He threatened me. Either he let the bomb blow up or I give him my miraculous. I wanted to get rid of the bomb but I dropped it.", she confessed and shamefully looked away.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you use your power, what's it for otherwise?!", he furiously asked.

Damn, she couldn't think properly because of her panic.

"And where did you want to take the bomb?"

"In-Into the water?", she answered extremely insecure.

"Into the river?! Where it would've killed hundreds of fishes and flooded the whole city?", he rebuked her, his anger growing. Ginger glared at her reproachfully.

"Where should it have exploded then?!", Lapina asked him, also getting louder.

"Nowhere! You should have used your brain! Quite a lot of people almost went off, if I hadn't appeared in the nick of time!"

Ginger was so angry at her. But Judy couldn't believe how easily he was able to manage everything. Yesterday: He had this guy at one go. Today: He throws his baton and the train immediately stops, whereas Judy had to summon up all of her strength and couldn't do it anyways.

Was that luck? Or was she really not at the same level as him? He had his miraculous as long as Judy had hers, but he seemed to be much more experienced than her.

"And at all, I hardly question you to be a hero. You only constitute a threat to Paris! Whoever thought, you'd be suited to this job, was very much mistaken. And now, do Paris a favor and don't play the hero anymore, before actually something happens. You're not a hero and you will never be one!"

Lapina stared stiffly into Ginger's eyes. Her glance was full of anger, disbelief, disappointment, injury, embarrassment and humiliation, while his is so determined, merciless, pitiless and furious. Judy didn't find no gleam of sympathy in his eyes. Judy just started, why did he have to be this brutal to her?

Judy couldn't change the way, how meaningless Ginger let her feel. She couldn't find a heart. She would've liked best to curl up and die now. She felt so dumb and useless and she wished she never met Lappy. Her heart pounded and she felt a lump in her throat.

Finally, she turned away from him, threw her jojo as far away as possible until it anchored something and let herself tag with it, without turning around and her eyes filling up with tears.

Within a minute, she was back in her room again and immediately transformed back.

She didn't deign to look at the kwami and only threw herself in her bed, crying.

How did a stranger manage to let her feel so bad? Normally, she never cared about the opinion of other people, but something was _different_ now.

He did really hurt her feelings with his words, humiliated her, but worst of all: He was _right_.

Never before, she felt so bad. She feels like never leaving the house ever again. Suddenly, she questioned the passed days and felt _needless. _How stupid had she been to think she could achieve something? It _was _out of her depth.

_You're not a hero and you will be of one!", _the words kept on repeating inside her head in continuous loops, until she restlessly fell asleep, after permanent musing, crying and feeling her head aching terribly.

* * *

**Wow, I see, some of you are actually interested! I'm really happy about that :). I have to see when I'll come up with the time to translate another chapter. But I will!**

**Whatever, thanks for your support :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Judy was lucky today, because as a special exception, there was no irritating sibling waking her up. However she reacted so annoyed on her alarm clock, she unintentionally dropped her cellphone from her bed, where it fell two meters down onto the bottom. But since this definitely wasn't the first time it happened to her, she had put some soft pillows on the ground under her bed a while ago.

Tonight she barely brought herself to close an eye. Her head was throbbing, her eyes were swollen and red. Additionally, she was completely listless and Gingers words instantly flashed through her mind as she woke up.

She so didn't care and closed her eyes again. Everything seemed to be _so _heavy and the only way to a resolution was to stay in bed- that's what she thought right now.

But after ten minutes her alarm clock went on again, which she unfortunately couldn't reach, after which she aggressively moaned and -literally- stumbled down the stairs from her bed to her phone. Her whole body still badly hurt from tonight. The most intense muscle ache she ever had- no wonder, she tried to bring a 80 tons train to a stop.

She switched off her alarm clock, didn't mind to get ready and slumped onto her pillows because every movement of hers terribly hurt.

She could cancel this day for once. She felt horrible anyways, physically and mentally.

Lappy already tried to talk to her, which Judy completely ignored.

"Judy, sweetheart?", her mother suddenly asked and Lappy quickly had to hide herself. Frightened, Judy raised her head, but let if fall whiningly.

Before she was able to come up with an excuse, her mother peeped between bottom and hatch.

She glanced at her daughter in a terrified manner as she saw the girl lying motionlessly on the bottom. "What's going on, Judy, are you fine?!", she asked her panically and walked to her.

"Muum...", the girl moaned painfully. "I'll stay at home today, I'm... sick."

"Why? Yesterday you were still fit as a fiddle! Was it because of the madman? We should've never moved to Paris, it's way too dangerous!"

"No, I'm sick, that's all. Sore throat and so...", she mumbled into her pillow, so her mother couldn't see her puffy eyes. Furthermore, she was trying to avoid a doctor's appointment.

Luckily, Bonnie didn't dig deeper because Judy's siblings were making fuss down bellow again. "Fine, take rest. I will bring you a soup afterwards. CHARLY, LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE!", she shouted, then closed the hatched.

Among her pain, she lied on her back to breathe again.

Lugubriously, she grasped her half-moon necklace and abstractedly looked at it. She was on the verge of pulling it off, if Lappy wasn't stopping her.

"Hold on, Judy! Tell me already what happened! Why would you want to take it off?", she asked sadly.

Judy shakily inhaled. "I'm not worthy of wearing that necklace. I... I just can't. I-I'm not a hero, Lappy! Quite the reserve, I make everything worse, for everyone and everything!", Judy told her sorowfully. Ginger did it. Indeed, he managed to get those words into her head- exactly those pitiless, hurting words.

"But, why are you saying this?"

"Yesterday... There was this odd guy threatening me. Either the bomb or my miraculous. Of course, I opted for the bomb. I really don't know how he knew of my miraculous! Then I messed everything up, the tracks were blown up, I had to stop a train, I couldn't do it and in the nick of time Ginger fortunately appeared. He said some _bad _things to me, but... Lappy, you were mistaken."

Judy expected her Kwami to be disappointed with her, but she _wasn't. _

"Judy, anybody does mistakes.", the bunny said trying to cheer her up.

"But I can't allow such an immense mistake to happen again. I'm a walking disaster and it's better for anyone, if I just stop."

"Wait first. I beg you. We're _never_ mistaken."

Although Judy didn't know who _we _was, she didn't have the strength to continue thinking nor talking about this.

"We don't know who this "heroine" was, but we do know that she was playing with hundreds of human lives. This amateur recording of a passenger shows the catastrophe which would have almost occurred, if our hero in red hadn't appeared and prevented it. Without her, it wouldn't have come this far in the first place and a track section was damaged and destroyed because of her. Regional traffic is stopped until further notice. We hope not to bear the costs of more, worse mistakes of the dilettante heroine."

A proper shitstorm was directed against Lapina on the internet. Only hate comments: "What a maniac! She should take her hands off the heroism! #Stopthewould-beheroine #SaveParis"

"Because of a mistake of a would-be, hundreds of innocent humans almost cruelly died. She has a lot of bottle, if she dares to show her face again! #SaveParis!"

"Incredible. Such a tiny human, but such a huge catastrophe. Luckily, we have our hero in red! #Longliveourheroinred"

You could see those stupid hashtags anywhere. And though it pulled Judy down a lot, she had to read them until she jumped down from her bed, despite her pain, and wrathfully grasped hold of a drawer.

Her hand took the box, with which everything started, out of it.

"Judy, Judy, no!", Lappy begged, after she noticed it.

"Lappy, everyone hates Lapina! This is out of my depth and who knows what havoc I would raise in addition! You gotta look for another Lapina. I can't, I just can't, I-I'm sorry..."

Before her kwami could reply to that, Judy took off her necklace and put it with a heavy heart back in the box. Therefore, the flying magic creature disappeared and she was sure to never see her again.

Though Judy was never really certain about being able to take the responsibility of being the saviour of the city, she kind of like the thought. She would have had a secret identity, she fought crime... It's a dream of hers and there would be more action in her life. Actually it's an honour to be in possession of a miraculous, one she could enjoy for the longest time.

Judy ignored every message of Jenna. After all, she wanted to know what was going on, if she was fine, why she didn't go to school and if she was still alive. She often came too late, but still, she _always_ came.

And as her phone rang, she expected Jenna to be calling her, but the display, saying something else, let Judy almost fall off her bed.

It displayed "Nick".

_WHlY IN THE WORLD DOES HE CALL ME, HE NEVER CALLS?!_

She flushed already and her heart started to pound. She inhaled deeply and stared at the display, until she finally answered the call with a big and stupid grin.

"WHY DO YOU IGNORE ME?! I WAS AFRAID, OKAY.!"

In dismay, she took her phone away from her ear, as she didn't hear Nick, but Jenna at the other end.

"Judy, you... I really thought something happened to you.", her best friend spoke worrying.

"Why do you call me from Nick's phone, girl!? I had the heart attack of my life!", Judy grizzled, still jazzed.

"Stop distracting! I called from Nick's phone, because I exactly know you and I know you'd rather answer his call, you little rascal." You could hear her mischievous grin. Uncomfortably, she scratched her neck and laughed shamefully. "Sorry, I slept... I don't feel so good today and I didn't notice your messages."

"I see, hm... But I was so afraid, okay!? I mean, you always come, **always**. And after the last incidents in Paris, you never know. Uh, did you hear about what happened last nigh-" "Yeah, I did...", she interrupted closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Ookay, but I really wonder who she was. So crazy, isn't it? And I really want to know who that hero in red is. He did really save Paris' butt.", her friend said enthusiastically.

"Mhm, yeah.", Judy said _slightly _annoyed. She couldn't hear one more word about it and she was already fed up with it.

"Well, whatever. Next time, you'll better not frighten me like that. Alright?"

"Yeah, Jen. Sorry."

"Good. Get well soon! Hey, I'll give the phone back to Nick.", she said winking- so she could hear- after which Judy almost lost her mind again. "Wait, wait, Jenna!"

"Judy?"

"Oh, umm, hi!", Judy panically said, as her crush was already talking to her.

"I already thought something happened. That you didn't manage to come home or something like that." What was that? Was he worrying? The thought made her a little weak.

"Yes, yes, I did! Y-You helped me. If not, I don't know what would've happened.", she nervously answered.

"Next time, be more careful. You mustn't be so insecure."

"Uh, yeah, for sure! But d-don't worry, I'm just a little weakened. I-I mean, I'm ill. Tomorrow I'll certainly come again."

"Okay. Already thought I had no one to fuss anymore. No, just kiddin'. Alright then, get well soon.", Nick joked in amusement and Judy couldn't help but smile widely.

"Ah-hahah, yeah, thanks!", she stammered before hitting the 'hang up'-button.

Sighing, she put her hand on her heart. _Why?! Why can't I just be __**partly **__calm when I speak with him?! We were only phoning!_

_Is this ever gonna come to an end...?_

Despite Nick's exhaustion, he appeared in school. In the middle of the night, his sleep was stolen- five hours. He almost threw all of his pillows at Vixx as he was trying to get him reluctantly out of his bed. At the same time Nick still didn't know what he was doing and if he wanted to do it.

Dark rings under his eyes, his hair was even messier than normally- yet Judy would've still worshipped him.

He had the feeling, he just had to dispose of Lapina's chaos last night and it somehow was right. He hoped something like this to never happen again, which was because he groused at her.

"Grousing is an understatement, you really made a fool out of her! Don't you think you were too hard to Lapina?", the fox kwami criticised Nick, who was furiously walking to school. Vixx statement was more like a reproach than a question.

He immediately regretted having Vixx told about the drama, but the stubborn kwami didn't allow no back talks. Nick tried to get rid of Vixx by walking fast, which was in vain because he was as fast as his holder.

"Now, leave me alone already! It was right that way! Sometime or other if it went on like this, that megalomaniacal girl would reduce the city to rubble. She had the chance twice to show herself and twice she got nowhere and even made it worse!", the redhead tried to tell his kwami, trying not to look like a lutanic talking to himself. He already got hold of a distraught glance.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Hear me out. Paris is in _danger_. You really have no idea. Probably it's your fault if everything here _actually_ goes down the tube, because Lapina daren't go out anymore." Vixx was hiding in Nicks jacket and Nick threw an uncomprehending and angry look at him. He had the feeling as if they had a _nonversation_. "What are you talking about?! Who captured the madman last time? Me! Who didn't? Lapina! Who saved the lifes hundreds of passengers? Me? Who raised the havoc in the first place? Lapina! Who had to dispose of her almost-damage? Me? We're better off without her.", the boy explained getting louder and louder.

"Shush! Are you crazy? If somebody hears us, we _are _in trouble!"

Gulping, Nick threw a glance behind him and he was relieved, that he had a distance of twenty meters between him and other people.

"_Nick_.", Vixx said seriously trying to get hold of the annoyed boys attention, who then looked at him irritably. It was clear as day if you looked at him: He didn't understand. He felt like he was stuck in some kind of a crazy movie. He still didn't get many things. It was too much. Ginger prevented a huge disaster but did not get any praise from his kwami. Quite the reserve, he groused at him, because he was doing the right thing. At least, he thought he was doing the right thing. _Maybe _he **was** hard to Lapina. But he was basically trying to protect the city. Somehow he was trying to protect that girl. He thought, that it was obviously out of her depth and she wasn't able to handle her new superhero-being. Anyhow a heavy shitstorm was directed against her on the internet. No human could bear all this hate and all the more not the responsibility of a possibly worse catastrophe. Or was Nick just not able to handle humans feelings? He shook his head.

"It's not that I'm against you. You're an excellent hero, but you can't do it all by yourself. A Ginger needs his Lapina, this scientifically proved.", Vixx continued crossing his small arms. "Lapina needs you and you need her, believe it or not. This is determined since ages. Yes, Lapina perhaps did a mistake, but we're never mistaken. **No one **is chosen for no reason."

Though Nick still didn't know what to think of this, he just decided to remain silent. Maybe because he finally needed some rest from all that drama and he needs time to come to terms with the passed incidents.


	5. Chapter 5

One week. It's been one week since Ginger and Lapina took action and for Lapina it was the last time. Ever since Paris was spared from any mischief.

It's been one week since Judy blended the miraculous box. Ever after it lies uselessly in the drawer of her desk. She wondered if the box disappeared in that magical way like it suddenly appeared in her room?

Judy and Nick had some time to come to terms with the passed events but still, there were so many questions not answered. Nick still didn't know what to think of it. Judy just couldn't forget it and the topic didn't let her go ever since.

The two of them were oddly silent at school and both of them seemed to be very afflicted and pensively. They said no word to one another although it somehow was normal. They simply didn't speak too often, though it would have distracted Judy. Nick was colder than ever.

Certainly, their best friends started to worry but no one wanted to come out with it. Nick always had an excuse ready which always helped him: "His father gave him a hard fight once again."

Outside, it was stormy and rainy when the girl walked home. It was like the weather reflected her mood. The more she was happy to be at home, breathing in the pleasant smell of delicious food which welcomed her after which her tummy rumbles right away.

"Judy is there!"

At least there were humans at home who pleased her presence- different to Lapina. Though her little siblings could be very irritating sometimes they could sweeten her life and most of all distract her! Smiling, she walked towards them before getting off of her shoes and putting down her backpack. The overexcited creatures have been flouncing around.

" 'Cause you've been so sad all week, Mum and Dad made Lasagna for ya!", the little sister Charly told her making Judy smile joyously.

"So, just for me then? That would mean you don't get any of it.", she teased her siblings putting her hands in her waist, then following the smell.

"Noo!", they shouted and literally threw themselves on their seats in front of the dining table on which their Dad already put down the steaming food. Like easy to see, every family member loved lasagna and everyone was already gathered around the table. When that family ate it always seemed like a feast because there were so many. There were thirteen members.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad.", Judy greeted her parents. "Now really? You did this for me?"

"Yeah, why not? If it raises your spirit, we'd do anything.", her father replied and her mother smiles dearly. Sometimes it seemed impossible to Judy that they could care about her among all her other siblings. It meant so much to her.

"Don't you already want to tell us what's the matter?", the eleven years old Lina asked when they started to eat. Judy ruffled uncomfortably through her platinum blonde hair and pressed her lips together.

"Full moon?", joked the ten years old Jonas and grunted as Kim punched him angrily. "Jerk!"

"I know that most females get grumpy at a specific time in a month.", he objected and got hold of another slap on the back of his head. „Are you dumb?!", she shouted and he put his fork down.

„Cliché! It's a holy rhythm revering and praising femininity. You're only jealous." Then the second oldest sister carelessly continued to eat.

"There we go! Here's Miss Smart-aleck again.", Jonas groused rolling his eyes.

"Maybe it's _because _I _am _a smart-aleck as opposed to you."

"You Diva!" - "Moron!"

"Hey, that's enough!", Bonnie interrupted the discussion. Judy remained silent and was grateful they diverted their amusing altercation from the actual topic. Dad pretended as if he wasn't concerned and everyone else looked baffled.

In the family was one baby: Max, a two years old: Luke, a four years old: Lilly, a five years old: Sammy, a six years old: Charly, a seven years old: Jack, a nine years old: Marry, a ten years old: Jonas, an eleven years old: Lima, a thirteen years old: Kim and then Judy.

Most certainly, she knows she wouldn't like to have as many kids.

But they literally forget that Judy had not answered that question. Luckily. Because she had no believable answer ready and she was not good at lying. Nevertheless they really didn't please Judy with the next topic.

„What if that rabbit shows up again and destroys something again?", asked the little Jack concerned. „There, there. We don't want to think of such things, Jack.", the mother said reassuringly. Judy furrowed her brows and had her eyes sticked on her lasagna trying to stay in the background. She'd rather not hear all this.

„What a nutcase. If she plays the protector again, then she'd be really crazed. Moreover, what did make her think she could protect Frances capital city? She's up to nothing!", said Marry condescendingly. That hit home. Though Judy didn't let them see that it gets to her.

„Because of _her, _almost hundred people died in a train accident."

„What _did_ she even manage to do?"

Judy grasped her girl tighter.

"She let a bomb fall on the railways!", Lina replied and every brother and sister gasped.

"How is this even possible?!", Sammy asked incredulously.

"By being totally nuts! I anyhow know what she's good at. At being bad.", answered Charly proudly and everyone laughed. Besides Judy. And at last not the parents who are turned towards their food.

Judys heart was beating faster and her anger surfaced again. She poked her food with her food harsher and harsher before she chewed it aggressively.

"Well, fortunately there is this fox who saved everything." Judy secretly rolled her eyes. _Everyone __**loves **__Ginger. And yet no one knows what a cold hearted, arrogant, malicious idiot he actually is!_

Meanwhile she massacred her food furrowing here eyebrows more and more with every further statement. Restraining oneself was nearly impossible.

"Yeah, she should let him do the work. She is totally bad."

"She is not good."

"She is _evil_."

„_Stop_!", Judy suddenly shouted when her patience finally snapped. For a tiny moment, she was surprised by herself and when she looked up everyone's gazes were stick on her, perplex and silent.

„She... She made a mistake, but it never was her intention! She tried very hard and exerted herself to save human from dying. She almost stopped the 80 tons train, which is a master stroke, _I think_! She _just _started and everyone is _so_ expectantly! Without her that fox hero wouldn't even have managed to brake that train because she did most of the work! She tried to get that bomb as far away as possible but time was running way too short! To be exact, if our oh so great hero in red appeared earlier to help his partner out they would've worked as a team and things wouldn't have come to that. She never had any bad intentions and she did her best and I think this is what counts!", she shouted angrily, her voice echoing in the whole room and everyone's gaze- incredulous. No one said a word but Judy got up anyways, her chair speaking on the ground, then she run up and STORMED into her room.

_I overreacted. Now they're going to become suspicious. _

_This is awful._

Shaking her head, she paced to her desk breathing tensely. All those _clueless _comments really wore her out. But if she hadn't said anything, she would have regretted it forever.

Bit why as she already knew she made a fatal mistake? It really insulted her ego. She tried so hard but **no one **saw this. Everyone only saw the bad things.

For example, without her the Eiffel Tower would've been blown up.

She climbed up to her balcony hoping the fresh air could calm her down. But after a few minutes she noticed a stench. It smelled like _smoke. _

It was no heavy smell but she somehow had a _clue_. Like she was Lapina. There she had that certain intuition and she felt it too... It was extremely strange and it started to worry her.

Confused, she climbed down again and looked for any news on her cellphone which informed her right away about something very essential: „_Arson in Tour Montparnasse!"_

Judy immediately reacted alarmed. That's the second highest building in Paris and it has 59 floors!

„_The fire service doesn't keep on top of the situation yet. More than 50 humans are in a critical condition!_"

Yeah, it was too nice to believe that Paris was retained from further disaster.

Restlessly, she paced to and fro in her room chewing her finger nails, but managed to cut it out.

_Our life savior in red will take care of the situation. Just like the other times. Lapina would only deteriorate the chaos._

She tried to breathe calmly and seated on her couch but it was useless. Her anxiety didn't go away. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by a wave of remorse and something told her that if she didn't do anything now, it would come to a bad end.

_Paranoia, _she said to herself.

_But it couldn't happen more than to go wrong._

_In the end I, myself, die._

_What am I able to achieve?_

_I couldn't achieve anything last times._

_On the other hand... all good things come in three._

Restlessly, she glanced out of her window.

She tried not think of it but it was impossible. Judy had such strange feeling.

Something urged her.

But no one believed in her. She didn't even know if she believed in herself. She didn't want to be responsible for another disaster or a worse disaster.

No. I'm not moving, I don't do anything.

She closed her eyes.

„_Do Paris a favor and don't play the hero anymore before actually something happens. You're not a hero and you will never be one!"_

Then, she clenched her fists as she heard that merciless voice of Ginger in her mind again.

"_She should let him do the work. She is totally bad." "She is not good." "She is evil."_

"_She should take her hands off the heroism!" "She has a lot of bottle if she dares to show her face again!"_

Every statement let her blood rush faster in her veins.

If she does something, it'll probably come to a bad end. But if she does nothing, it'll come to a bad end, too.

She had **nothing **to lose.

What about Ginger? Maybe he shows up too late again?

But every hateful sentence made her suddenly only stronger. Because if everyone thinks you can't then you _have to._

All those people and statements forced her to give up. But what did _Judy_ want?

"_You weren't chosen for no reason."_

If this is said by a magical creature, then this had to loom large.

The longer she waited, the worse it got. She had to make a decision.

If she now did nothing she didn't know if she'd ever forgive her that. Furthermore it wouldn't fit Judys character if she gives up, just like that, without even having tried.

She couldn't bear it any longer.

Something only screamed at her encouraging her. It was bigger than all this hatred they let her feel.

Determinedly, she got up and walked to her desk.

Her Hand grasped the handle of a drawer. _If it still lies in there, then it's not for no reason. _Nervously, she clenched her teeth before pulling the handle. Then a confident smile formed her lips.

The battle is by far not over.


End file.
